Kotaro Minami
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A Name: Kamen Rider Black, Kotaro Minami Origin: Kamen Rider Black Gender: Male Age: 19-22 Classification: Human, Cyborg, RIder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength,speed and durability, energy manipulation, sense enhancement, Resistance towards time manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Beat shadow moon with Creation King's power and other much weaker riders are multi-continental) Speed: Massively Hypersonic movement speed with FTL reaction speeds (Dodged multiple solar cannon beams at once, much weaker riders are at least quad digits mach) Lifting Strength: Class 5+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Tanked hits from Creation King/Shadow Moon as well as much weaker riders who were at least multi-continent level) Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Generally extended melee range, several dozen meters with projectiles | At least Interstellar, likely near Universal (Man of the Beginning) Standard Equipment: *'Alert Point:' A red device on the forehead that sends an alert when there are monsters nearby or an incoming attack *'Strengthened Skin - Riplasform:' The grasshopper-like exoskeleton that protects Kamen Rider Black's body from attack *'Strengthened Muscle - Filbron:' As the result of the cyborg surgery, the brown muscles under the Strengthened Skin, gives Kamen Rider Black 30 times the strength of a human. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rider Punch' and Rider Kick: The primary killer moves in the entire series were the Rider Punch and Rider Kick which is charged with King Stone Energy at the right fist and the right foot. After delivering either one or both moves to any monsters, they would be engulfed in flames before finally destroyed. Kamen Rider Black discovered his weakness when he was fighting a Crab monster. His Rider Punch had no effect on the monster due to its strong shell. To increase his capabilities, Kamen Rider Black trained himself to find a new killer move to destroy the monster. While training, he discovered a new Rider Punch which was more effective and more deadly. These stronger variations of Rider Punch & Rider Kick gave out stronger force of light and were more blinding. The difference between the new and the old moves were that the new ones required Kamen Rider Black to touch his knees before hitting his enemies. *'Rider Chop:' This move was very rarely executed and did not have enough power to destroy a monster. *'Multi-Eye:' His eyes glow allowing him to see monsters' movements in the dark and detect their weaknesses. *'Sensoring Ears:' The triangular structures on both sides of his head would glow purple and enhance his hearing to super-human levels. *'Rider Sensor:' Kamen Rider Black's antennas would move to detect monsters which were moving too fast to be seen. *'Power Stripes:' Black's striped bands on his neck and wrists would glow to repel any monsters' sticky fluids or goo on his body. *'Dragon Shoot:' A move only seen in episode 16. The Dragon Shoot was taught by the Interpol Agent, Ryusuke Taki. Ryusuke threw the Ultra Quartz (a wanted object in the episode) towards Kamen Rider Black where he quickly jumped and kicked it with one foot. *'King Stone Flash:' Perhaps the most powerful technique. By shouting out "King Stone Flash", Kamen Rider Black could fire a burst of energy from his belt. It worked every time to fend off the villains; whether it's the High Priests or even the powerful Shadow Moon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 5 Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Transformation Users